panefandomcom-20200223-history
Port Barley
Port Barley is the usual beginning port for anyone who comes to the island of Furoh from other regions. The S.S. Anne, along with several other transport ships, land daily, bringing travellers. The first influx was during the opening of the region to settlers. The second was when the region opened for training journeys. Between those times, the island received a steady trickle of people who wanted a new start. Many fanned out from Barley, but some stayed, opening shops or simply settling. Not only do ships from other regions come, but the ferry between Fidona and the main island makes regular trips across the channel. From Barley, one can travel to Fidona and Daioh, either to visit, or to take part in the league and contest circuit. Known locations and shops: Like most towns, there is a pokecenter, 'manned' by Joys from other regions. Like most centers, it is manned by more than one, with a night shift and backus in place. Because the port town has gotten so much traffic lately, the pokecenter has been upgraded to multiple healing beds, larger and more numerous rooms, and a fully staffed kitchen. There are specialty shops catering to the different regions. For example, there is a retail and repair shop for pokegear, and talk in Floaroma is there will be a branch of Pick a Peck of Colors opened in Barley. The Barley Boardwalk is also a popular destination for shoppers and trainers alike. Contest Hall: There is a practice hall, endorsed by Mr. Contesta himself. It is used as a practice hall to prepare up and coming contest participants for the rigours of the contest circuit. Nearby Locations: Nearby are two competing farms: A woman's commune which sells moo moo milk and it's product, called Butterfree Farm, and a corprately owned ranch calling itself Moo Moo Land. Moo Moo Land is a recent entry into the moo moo milk market, in direct competition with Butterfree Farm. Ferries: Various ferries come in and out of Barley Port, carrying trainers from around the world. One key ferry, the S.S Lady of Furoh runs between the ports of Canalave and the Port. The time of travel from Canalave to Port Barley is only about 6 hours thanks to special technology in the propeller system, and therefore it is a preferred method of travel for trainers. Another major factor for the popularity of the S.S. Lady of Furoh is that one can also challenge the captain of the ship, Captain Hartford to a battle during the trip. If one wins the battle against him, the trip from Canalave to Barley Port is free. While the S.S. Lady of Furoh is the most popular method to travel to Furoh, other methods are available as well. Both the S.S. Anne stop in the Port, as well as the S.S. Tidal. These boats are both slower, but are more economical for those who want to travel for less. Smaller inter-region ferries come in and out of Port Barley as well, including boats that go to the towns of Daioh and Fidona, and Daas. Category:Places